Eum, un 'tit croissant?
by raikov9
Summary: HPDM, Mpreg? Twoshot léger et PAS prise de tête...Ou quand Draco se voit obligé de bosser pour son mari tyrannique et que son fils le rend dingue!CHAPITRE 2  Fic Corrigée
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre corrigé!**

**J'espère ne pas avoir laisser échapper trop de fautes, je suis tellement naze! XD**

* * *

- HA HA HA!

- Ca va Weasley, pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche, et puis arrêtes de te marrer comme ça! Ca ne te rends pas service!

Le rouquin, mort de rire, se tenait le ventre d'une main, écrasait une larme de l'autre.

- Oh bon sang! Je savais que Harry recherchait un remplaçant, mais laaaaaaaaaahahahaha!

- Tu vas t'arrêter oui?Grogna le blond.

De toute façon, il me le paiera! Je l'ai prévenu! TROIS MOIS d'abstinence pour cette humiliation, dit il en croisant les bras et en relevant son menton pointu, fier de sa décision.

Mais à cet instant, il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, Ron ne l'entendait de toute façon pas, trop occupé qu'il était, à ne pas mourir d'asphyxie.

Vexé, le blond s'éloigna disposer correctement les croissants dorés à l'aide d'une pincette métallique.

Ron se calma tout de même, devant la moue boudeuse de son vis-à-vis, Harry était propriétaire d'une petite boulangerie maintenant, après la guerre, le grand brun avait laissé tomber son projet de devenir auror.

Toutes ces atrocités n'étaient plus pour lui.

Avec du recul et sur les conseils de Hermione, il avait décidé d'ouvrir une boulangerie du côté moldu de Londres qui n'était autre qu'une annexe au magasin dont Ron était le directeur.

Sortant de ses pensées, Ron demanda:

- Bon, je prendrai deux croissants et deux pains au chocolat, s'il te plait!

Le blond hocha la tête, sortit un petit sachet et commença à le remplir.

- A part ça, comment te sens-tu? Pas trop dur?

Draco sourit posant une main sur son ventre.

- Ca va, je ne suis pas encore déformé, grimaca t'il.

- Quel rabat joie! S'exclama l'ancien griffondor.

L'aristocrate lui renvoya un sourire exagéré en guise d'excuse, mais ses yeux pétillaient et ne trompaient personne, il était heureux d'être à nouveaux père.

- Tiens, allez, tires-toi maintenant! Dit-il en lui tendant le paquet de viennoiseries, c'est cadeaux, rajouta le blond dans un murmure.

Le rouquin ricana et passa rapidement sa main sur la tête blonde ébouriffant avec joie les cheveux mi-longs.

- Ok! A plus!

- Oh! Vires de là! Belette! Hurla le blond brandissant la pincette argentée d'un air menaçant.

Un dernier regard moqueur et le roux disparut derrière les larges portes coulissante de la boulangerie.

Il s'ennuyait ferme!

C'était le désert complet aujourd'hui.

Il jeta un oeil désespéré à l'horloge, 13h30.

_Tss, encore trois heures et demies à agoniser, _pensa t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il soupira pour la Nième fois.

A force de rester debout ses jambes lui faisaient mal et c'était sans compter sur son traître de bidon qui criait famine.

_Il me fait tellement mal que je suis persuadé que de l'acide citrique me ronge l'estomac_, il haussa un sourcil blond, le mélodrame abusif avait toujours été son fort.

Alors avec une lueur d'intérêt, ses prunelles grises dévièrent sensiblement vers le panier à chouquettes , tellement fourni...

Ni une ni deux, il chipa une viennoiserie et la mangea dans la seconde et il ne fallu pas plus de temps pour que la voix de son cher et tendre ne se fasse entendre, accompagnée d'un léger grésillement.

_" Draco, arrêtes de taxer mes chouquettes!"_

Le "taxeur" de chouquette en question se retourna vers la caméra de surveillance et brandit son majeur, puis, son légendaire sourire sournois aux lèvres, il se resservit.

_"Draco, arrêtes de taxer mes chouquettes" _

Ron qui enseignait patiemment à une stagiaire comment se servir d'une caisse enregistreuse, éclata de rire.

La boulangerie de Harry communiquant avec son magasin, il en était de même pour les communications radio.

Ce qui l'étonna tout de même, c'est que Draco ne répondit pas...

Harry avala une gorgée de son café brulant, ses yeux émeraudes voyageant de moniteurs en moniteurs pour assurer la surveillance du magasin et de la boulangerie.

Néanmoins, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'attarder sur la petite tête à droite.

Des bouffées de tendresse étreignaient son coeur dès qu'il apercevait l'homme à la blonde chevelure, il se passa la langue sur les lèvres quand son cher et tendre se pencha pour détacher un sac sous la caisse offrant ainsi sa croupe à la camera, le brun grogna de désir quand il repensa à tout ce qu'il faisait subir au petit cul de son mari.

Mais il déchanta bien vite quand il s'aperçut que le client qui se faisait servir partageait le même centre d'intérêt.

- Quel enfoiré! S'emporta le brun, outré par tant d'impolitesse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Ron en refermant la porte de la pièce derrière lui.

Harry grogna sans même se retourner.

Une seule chose pouvait mettre Harry dans cet état donc instinctivement il zieuta la petite télé qui renvoyait les images de la boulangerie.

Il fronça le sourcils, il ne s'y passait rien d'anormal pourtant.

Apercevant l'incompréhension dans les yeux bleus de son ami, le grand brun daigna enfin parler:

- Laisse tomber, juste un pauvre gars qui matais mon chéri!

- Quoi? S'exclama exagérément Ron, tu laisses ton mari se faire reluquer sans rien faire!

- Me soûle pas!

- Hum hum, d'accord j'arrête, il regarda sa montre rapidement puis pris une chaise pour s'y assoir, il lui reste deux petites heures, il tient le coup...

- Bien sûr qu'il tient le coup, c'est un Potter!

Ron ricana puis se racla la gorge et continua:

- Harry, c'est vraiment impressionnant.

La curiosité du Survivant s'éveilla d'un coup.

- De quoi tu parles Ron?

- De Draco! C'est incroyable, il a changé du tout au tout...Bon, ça à pris plusieurs années mais ça valait le coup!

Harry regarda le moniteur, fier de voir son homme se démener pour contenter les clients qui affluaient depuis quelques minutes.

- Oui c'est sur, approuva t'il, il a changé, d'ailleurs au début de notre vie commune il commençait déjà à accepter plus de choses.

Harry se souvint avec tendresse et nostalgie, les yeux ronds que Draco avait fait quand il avait vu pour le première fois une machine moldue , en l'occurrence la télévision, débouler chez eux.

Ces débuts avec le petit écran avaient été difficile voir hostile mais par la suite il s'était fait une raison, non les moldus n'inventaient pas que des choses stupides et inutiles, c'est pourquoi aujourd'hui il avouait sans aucune gêne et plutôt avec fierté être totalement accro à cette invention.

Harry reprit :

- Mais je crois que ce qui l'a définitivement ouvert au monde moldu c'est Rudy...

Ron esquissa un sourire au nom du premier enfant du couple et Harry continua:

- Il c'est plié en quatre pour lui faire plaisir , il à fait concession sur concession. Je suis sûr qu'il me le reprochera dans quelques années, bougonna Harry les yeux plissés.

Le roux rigola à cette remarque, connaissant le blond, effectivement, il ne risquait pas de louper Harry dans quelques années, puis en pointant le moniteur du menton, dit:

- Ménage le quand même, hein?

- Ne t'en fais pas Ron, je suis pas un tortionnaire non plus!

- Je sais bien, bon allez j'y vais, j'ai une stagiaire qui enchaîne boulettes sur boulettes.

Harry le salua d'un sourire moqueur, Ron était vraiment débordé ses derniers temps.

16H58.

Draco se précipita sur le petit boîtier accroché au mur, y introduisant une petite clé qu'il tourna, un déclic retentit est le rideaux de fer s'abaissa.

Toutefois un bruit inhabituel lui fit tourner la tête.

- Harry?

Son mari referma la porte de la sortie de secoure et s'approcha doucement de lui, enserrant sa taille amoureusement, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Ca va, pas trop fatigué?

- Non, je suis en peine forme! Confia le blond un peu trop vivement, ne répondant toujours pas à l'étreinte.

- Tu boudes? Demanda Harry, penaud, mordillant le cou diaphane, point qu'il savait hautement sensible chez sa victime.

- Harry je te déteste!

- Mais nan, tu m'aimes d'un amour démesuré.

Le blond ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand la langue de son partenaire retraça ça jugulaire.

Il plaqua ses mains contre le torse puissant et le repoussa légèrement de façon à planter son regard typiquement Malfoyen dans celui typiquement en manque de sexe de son chéri.

- Ne rêves pas Potter! Tu vas me payer ce que tu me fais en s'amusant tout seul, et pour les trois prochains mois c'est CANAPE...Pour toi évidemment, inutile de préciser.

Le grand brun qui tenait toujours son blond dans ses bras étouffa un éclat de rire.

- Draco chéri, ne dis pas des choses que tu ne tiendras pas.

- Je tiendrai! S'exclama "Draco chéri" avec véhémence.

Deux grandes mains baladeuses agrippèrent fermement son postérieur entamant de doux mouvements.

- Je tiendrai, répéta l'aristocrate d'une voix plus aigüe.

Harry ne put que sourire sournoisement devant les joue rouges de son mari, il ne tiendrai jamais alors dans la seconde qui suivit, le plaqua contre le mur et passa les jambes du blond autour de sa taille.

- Harrrryyy, bouda l'autre.

- Hum? Grogna t'il, occupé à mordiller le lobe laiteux.

- Tu m'énerves!

- Tu es si facilement corruptible, murmura t'il, abandonnant le lobe pour les lèvres délicates.

Mais il ne put poursuivre son numéro de charme, son portable vibrant dans la poche de son pantalon à pince les firent redescendre sur terre.

Le brun soupira et relâcha sa proie qui s'empressa de lisser ses vêtement et de s'éloigner compter sa caisse.

- Allo? Rudy?

Le blond qui calculait la recette de la journée silencieusement, releva la tête au nom de son fils, l'air inquiet.

- Un problème? Demanda t'il du bout des lèvres, mais avant que Harry n'est pu lui répondre il lui avait déjà subtilisé le portable des mains.

- Allo mon bébé? Tu vas bien? Tu as mangé quoi ce midi?

Harry bougonna discrètement devant la réaction de Draco.

Dès que son fils était dans les parages, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le couver et cela même à plusieurs kilomètres de distance.

- Des chips et du jambon? Hurla le blond, choqué, faisant par la même occasion sursauter son époux qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Mais chéri, il restait du gratin d'hier, c'est déjà plus consistant!

Pendant ce temps Harry avait eu le temps de faire le compte, et de fermer la caisse, il appela discrètement un responsable de caisse par radio pour récupérer la recette.

- Tu veux sortir? Ou? Avec qui? Encore elle?

Le Survivant se réappropria, non sans mal, le portable.

- Rudy? C'est bon fait ce que tu veux. Nous on rentre bientôt mais sois à la maison pour le dîner, ok? Parfait. Bisous.

Il raccrocha prestement.

- Harry! Il à l'intention de ressortir avec cette...Cette fille vulgaire et cruche au possible dont le quotient intellectuel ne doit pas dépasser celui d'une chaise cassé en...!

- Draco, coupa son mari, laisse Rudy voler de ses propres ailes et puis qui sais, ajouta t'il un sourire goguenard aux lèvres, elle va peut-être faire de notre fils un Homme avec un grand "H".

- Harry! Je t'INTERDIT de parler du dépucelage de mon chéri! De mon innocent petit bébé, prévint le blond des trémolos dans la voix et un doigt accusateur pointé sur son mari.

Ce dernier leva les mains en signe de paix, histoire de calmer la panique qui commençait à submerger son p'tit blond.

- Mais mon ange, il à quinze ans...Sa...heum...Sa quequette commence à le grattouiller, c'est tout à fait...Normal.

Draco faillit tomber en syncope.

- Oh c'est trop! Comment peux-tu...oh, tu m'énerves!

Harry grimaça, lui qui était bien partit pour s'envoyer en l'air se retrouvait finalement confronté à un partenaire au bord de la crise de nerf...Voir du meurtre.

- On lui à déjà expliqué qu'il fallait être prudent, je pense qu'on lui à fait un topo complet non? Tu devrais avoir plus confiance en lui. Laisse les choses faire naturellement.

Il s'appuya doucement contre le mur, les mains dans les poches.

Draco avait toujours été gêné d'aborder un tel sujet de conversation, pudeur maladive oblige et reste d'éducation stricte aussi, évidemment.

- Toi même tu as eu une première fois il me semble? Demanda le brun en s'approchant du blond.

Il passa ses mains dans son dos pour finir par presser délicatement ses épaules.

- C'était comment d'ailleurs? Questionna t'il, curieux.

Le blond hésita un instant puis il finit par glousser:

- Hum, c'était rapide...Très rapide...

Après une seconde de silence, ils pouffèrent tout les deux.

Ils s'embrassèrent doucement.

- On rentre amour? Demanda le brun.

Draco hocha la tête, il était fatigué.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre corrigé!**

**Bonne lecture! o_O**

* * *

Draco regarda furtivement la pendule accrochée au mur.

- Draco ! N'exagères pas non plus !

Ce dernier soupira, lassé, il attrapa sa fourchette et commença également à manger.

- Mais, on lui avait dit de rentrer avant le dîner, ne put s'empêcher de protester le blond.

- Je sais, il aura sûrement une bonne raison d'être en retard, et arrêtes de le surprotéger.

- Harry ! Je ne le surprotèges pas mais ce qu'il nous fait c'est de la désobéissance pur et simple, s'exclama l'aristocrate sa fourchette en suspend.

- Ca ne fait qu'un quart d'heure que l'on a commencé à manger, précisa calmement Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas, le snobant avec superbe comme à chaque fois qu'il n'avait plus d'arguments potables à lui balancer et se contenta de manger, le petit doigt relevé, tout un art quand même.

Un déclic dans l'entrée rompit le silence dans la pièce laissant apparaître quelque secondes plus tard un Rudy tout sourire.

- On t'avait dit avant manger !

- Draco !

- Désolé papa, dit le jeune garçon en accrochant son manteau dans le placard prévu à cet effet.

Il s'apprêta à s'asseoir quand le blond intervint.

- Va te laver les mains s'il te plait.

Le gamin s'éloigna sans un mot vers la salle de bain.

Une fois les deux adultes de nouveau seules, Harry reposa prestement ses couverts.

- A quoi tu joues exactement ? Demanda t'il.

Mais le blond continua à manger, totalement sourd aux protestations de son mari.

- Draco!

Cette fois-ci, le ton sec qu'employa le brun fit relever la tête du blond.

Quelque secondes s'écoulèrent, puis la lueur glaciale dans les yeux gris firent place à de l'inquiétude.

- Harry, j'ai l'impression que notre fils nous échappes, avoua le blond.

La tête basse et jouant distraitement avec la nourriture du bout de sa fourchette, l'ex-serpentard n'en menait pas large.

Ce qui décontenança quelque peu Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda le Survivant, sur un ton moins rude.

- Ses notes baissent, il sort le soir , il reste moins avec nous, j'ai l'impression qu'on est des boulets qu'il doit constamment se traîner…

- Mais Draco, c'est l'adolescence ça !

- Non, moi je n'était pas comme ça à son age ! J'écoutais mes parents, je ne fréquentais pas de filles, j'étudiais sérieusement à Pouddlard pour être le meilleur et lui, il fait tout le contraire.

- Draco calme-toi, tout le monde ne peut être studieux comme tu l'étais et avoir ton esprit de compétition…Et de toute façon la liberté qu'on lui laisse lui permet de se forger un caractère...Et puis tu n'a jamais fréquenté de fille, rajouta Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Le blond grogna devant les imbécilités que lui sortait son Harry.

Lui, à ses quinze ans n'avaient pas éprouvé le besoin d'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à ces parents.

Bon évidemment, il était différent avec ses camarades de classes.

Il soupira quand son fils revint s'asseoir à table.

Ce dernier se servit dans les plats proposés et demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Vous avez l'air étrange.

- Tout va très bien le rassura Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de beau cet après-midi?

- Oh, je suis allé avec Rebbeca dans le quartier moldu, on est parti voir un film d'horreur, c'était trop bien! S'exclama l'adolescent en gobant un morceau de steak.

- Oui c'est génial, glissa ironiquement Draco, et tes révisions? Ou ça en est?

- Je les aient faites ce matin, esquiva habilement Rudy.

Draco replongea le nez dans son assiette, visiblement déçu.

Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il clouerait le bec de son gamin, à se demander de qui il tenait ça.

Harry, un sourire taquin aux lèvres demanda :

- Et c'est tout? Pas de séances de pelotages ou autre?

Draco fit les gros yeux mais ne put rien dire, bouche pleine oblige.

Rudy secoua la tête, amusé.

Harry avait toujours été curieux et n'hésitait jamais à poser des questions sur sa vie amoureuse, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela pour l'instant, ils avaient toujours étaient complices à ce niveau, Harry lui donnait souvent des conseils de séductions sur le regard, les attitudes à avoir etc...Et à chaque fois que Draco interceptait ses si précieuse leçons, il s'empressait d'hurler à son fils de ne SURTOUT pas suivre les conseils foireux de son père, qui si prenait, d'après ses dires, comme un manche.

Rudy gloussa à ce souvenir puis pour répondre à son brun de père et envieux de bousculer son blondinet de père, dit très fier de lui :

- On a conclut!

Après quelques secondes de silence Harry s'exclama :

- Félicitation chéri! Vas-y raconte moi tout, c'était bien?Mais ou vous l'avez fait?

Rudy rigola à gorge déployée.

- Si tu savais! C'était le pied! Après la séance de ciné elle m'a attiré dans les toilettes et la je me suis lâché, je l'ai coincé dans un cabiné et j'ai commen...

Un bruit étrange interrompit soudain le récit de l'adolescent et quand il tourna la tête pour voir ce sui se passait à sa droite...

- Draco! S'écria Harry, se levant précipitamment pour lui taper dans le dos.

Visiblement le blond avait tellement bien accueillit la nouvelle qu'il s'en étouffait de joie.

- Kofkof...Merlin kof...Rudkof...Rudy! Comment oses-tu dire des choses pareils à table kof!S'écria le blond outré et les joues enflammées.

- Désolée papa mais bon, je pouvais pas vous le cacher plus longtemps, s'excusa le gamin en haussant les épaules.

Draco resta sans voix, Harry qui massait distraitement ses épaules parlait gaiment avec son fils.

Les yeux de ce dernier brillaient incroyablement, le blond soupira, aucun doute qu'il avait sauté le pas.

Et lui...

Pourquoi ne percevait t'il pas ça comme une bonne nouvelle?

Etait-il si coincé ?

Après tout, tout le monde sautait le pas un jour ou l'autre, oui mais quinze ans s'était tellement jeune!

- Tu t'es protégé au moins! Demanda Draco.

- Bien sûr, tant fait pas papa, je suis un grand garçon le rassura son fils, un sourire aux lèvres.

C'est donc dans une atmosphère joviale qu'ils reprirent leur repas, toutefois, Draco aillant perdu l'appétit se contenta de pousser son assiette, observant son fils avec attention.

Elle était bien loin l'époque ou les couches puantes s'empilaient dans la poubelles de la salle de bain, et quand Rudy renvoyait ses biberons sur les épaules épuisées de ses père, ou encore quand il pleurait toute la nuit se tortillant dans tout les sens quand ses dents commençaient à pousser.

Draco lui en avait vraiment voulu à ce moment-là, tant de stress et de fatigue.

Elle était bien loin l'époque ou Rudy ne mesurait pas plus de trente centimètres et s'endormait doucement sur le ventre de son père, l'époque où Rudy s'efforçait de mettre un pas devant l'autre, sous les encouragements de ses pères, les bras tendus vers eux et la démarche maladroite, ou bien encore le départ pour la première année à Poudlard, la peur au ventre et les larmes courageusement contenues.

Draco ne put empêcher un sourire de résignation ourler ses lèvres puis il soupira longuement.

Harry qui l'avait entendu lui prit doucement la main, le blond sortit instantanément de ses rêveries et remarqua que son fils n'était plus avec eux.

- Draco, est-ce que...Ca va?

Ce dernier hocha doucement la tête au début puis plus énergiquement.

- Oui oui, je crois qu'il faut que je me fasse une raison de toute façons...

- Sage décision...

- Mais quelle pétasse quand même! S'exclama le blond en faisant référence à la "dépuceleuse".

Harry rigola face à l'entêtement de son mari et lui attrapa le menton pour embrasser la moue boudeuse.

OOOOOOOOO

Dans le noir de leur chambre, le couple se caressait doucement, sensuellement.

Harry qui tenait possessivement Draco dans ces bras savourait le contact du corps nu de son mari contre lui.

- Moi c'était avec Ginny, j'te l'avais déjà dit?

- Oui, grogna l'aristocrate en plongeant davantage son visage dans le cou de son Survivant.

- Au fait, tu ne m'a jamais dit avec qui tu avais eu ton premier rapport...

- Est-ce vraiment important? Non!

- Oooh, vas-y dit! Supplia le brun en bougeant de sorte à peser de tout son poids sur son compagnon.

Il picora amoureusement le cou diaphane, humant la délicate odeur de noix de coco qui se dégageait des cheveux dorés.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi c'est intéressant de le savoir mais bon, si tu y tient, c'est Séverus Rogue qui m'a défloré.

Harry sursauta et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son mari.

Devant la bouche bée et les yeux exorbités que laissait apercevoir la pénombre de la chambre, Draco ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Hahaha! Ce que tu peux être nul!Hahaha!Et tu m'a cru en plus, mon pov' petit poussin de griffondor!

- La ferme, se défendit le brun en lui pinçant les fesses.

- Aie!

- C'était vraiment pas drôle, j'ai frôlé la crise cardiaque, saleté de serpentard va!

- Hé! Un peu de respect pour ma délicate personne la! De un, Serpentard est une maison très noble et de deux tu crois vraiment que j'aurais laissé cette chauve-souris graisseuse me toucher!

OOOOOOOO

Dans une petite maison, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là.

Un homme aux cheveux graisseux tenant un livre ancien dans les mains, releva la tête et :

- ATCHOUUUM!Aaaah, par Salazard, maudit l'homme sur un ton las en invoquant un mouchoir en tissu.

OOOOOOOO

- On ne sait jamais, baragouina Harry, la mine sombre.

Les images peu catholique de son chéri avec son ancien professeur qui pullulaient dans sa tête grace à son imagination fertile, l'irritant un peu plus.

- En plus c'est mon parrain, rajouta le blond plus bas, comme pour lui -même, et puis j'ai quand même bon goût! Exposa le blond, soudain vexé. Evidemment tu n'en est pas la preuve évidente mais...Aie!Aie!Aiiiieeeuh! Chouina t'il, se contorsionnant dans l'espoir d'échapper aux pincements perfides de son mari, qui bientôt remplaça ces derniers par des chatouilles.

Evidemment, Draco, en grand sensible qu'il était, éclata de rire.

- Chuuut, murmura le brun qui avait lui même du mal à s'empêcher de rire tout en continuant ses douces tortures, moins fort, tu vas finir par réveiller Rudy.

Draco s'était difficilement résigné à glousser, tentant de repousser son mari qui l'écrasait joyeusement.

- Euh, excusez moi, fit une voix hésitante qui les firent sursauter violemment.

Rudy, encore un peu ensommeillé leva les mains en signe de paix, pour calmer l'atmosphère soudainement tendue et orageuse.

- Il faut me croire, dit il paisiblement, je suis très heureux qu'a votre age vous ayez encore une vie sexuelle avec le lot de gémissement et de bruit qui en découlent logiquement, MAIS s'il vous plait, pensez à votre fils de quinze ans qui DEBUTE sa vie sexuelle et à DONC besoin de sommeil pour réitérer le plus souvent possible son exploit de la veille DONC (encore) si vous pouviez vous prouver votre amour en silence se serait parfait! Bonne nuit!Merciiiii...

Une fois son sermon fini, l'adolescent referma la porte de la chambre de ses parents, les laissant sur le cul...

Evidemment la seule chose que Draco retenu fut:

- Je suis pas si vieux que ça! Il exagère ton fils, la! Bouda t'il.

- Mais nan chéri, on a que 35 ans, on est encore beau, frais et dispo...

- Oui!...Comment ça DISPO?

- Haha, allez laisse tombé, dors...

- Oh tu veux dormir? Demanda innocemment le blond avec une petite voix bien rodée.

- Eum, oui, pourquoi tu avais des projets?

- Bah je sais pas, on pourrai faire des trucs...D'adulte, précisa Draco en se collant a son mari.

Ce dernier, qui avait suivit le manège de son aristocrate avec délectation, l'embrassa longuement.

Bien sûr, la suite tout le monde la connait...


End file.
